Híbrido
by Emile Brojen
Summary: En la naturaleza hay transiciones absurdas, él jamás creyó que algo así pudiera suceder, pero pasó y ahora él era su más valioso legado, aquel ser de fría coraza y frágil interior mutable. Le cultivó con amor y el fruto sólo emergería con su muerte. (Soy pésima para esto del summary pero se hace lo que se puede, ojalá les guste) Arima x Kaneki


Bueno, este es mi segundo oneshort, es intento de Kaneki/Haise x Arima

Gracias a quienes leen uwu de verdad, y a quienes confían en que puedo hacer buenas cosas XD

ADVERTENCIA: como siempre todos los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son propiedad de Ishida Sui, yo sólo los uso para fantasear a gusto

Híbrido

El destino no es tan ruin, la naturaleza no puede ser tan injusta. Otorgando todo a borbotones, permitiendo que florezca la vida. Cada átomo, molécula y partícula viró en lo que hoy se conoce desde sus más recónditos orígenes, y en todo este ajetreado viaje por el cual ha pasado la vida nunca se vio algo como lo que ahora se ve.

Es la mente del hombre, enferma, curiosa y retorcida la que ha buscado modificar la naturaleza y en este intento creó por su propia mano el dolor encarnado en seres que vivirían por siempre en solitario, incomprendidos.

_La evolución con el paso de millones de años ha permitido la proliferación de magníficas formas de vida, adaptándose a su medio, pasando a los sucesores el legado aprendido, el legado también resguardado en los genes. _

Siempre supo eso. Pero en la tierna infancia uno no parece ser muy consciente de lo que en el mundo acontece, y eso es lo que en su momento creyó. Pero como toda forma de vida tuvo que continuar su ciclo y con el término de la infancia vinieron experiencias que marcarían su visión. Se quebraron sus fríos cristales y el crudo hielo de la realidad detuvo sus latidos. Se dio cuenta de que ya no era el mismo-nada permanece inmutable (…)-pero, como ser consciente que se supone un ser humano es, tomó las riendas al rejego corcel que era su vida. Le daría un sentido a su antojo, después de todo era un humano.

_La selección natural ha permitido que los seres mejor adaptados sean quienes perpetúen mientras sus condiciones así lo permitan. Pero hay veces en que en las tantas modificaciones algunos seres quedan vulnerables y sin embargo sobreviven, esas son las presas que luchan con las garras que no tienen contra quienes parecen querer quitarles el mundo. El ser humano inició como una presa torpe. Un cuerpo frágil poco a poco carente de pelo, ajeno a los colmillos y a las garras, siempre terrestre, lento, torpe, estaba condenado a morir. Pero algo le salvó: el cerebro. Es la mente tan compleja que pudo desarrollar la que le otorgó el privilegio de seguir viviendo. Y mutó, se quitó el flácido pellejo y se convirtió en lo que jamás creyó ser: el depredador. Y así ha sido siempre desde que ocurrió, pero la tendencia a la entropía hizo que algo cambiara y el depredador tuvo que ser depredado. Al no haber mayor oponente que evolucionara en su captor, tuvo que surgir de sí mismo. _

Las pérdidas marcan a uno, hacen que mucho dentro de uno muera, y otro tanto renazca. Parece cruel y doloroso pero es la única forma en que todo puede progresar. Mediocre aquél que por temor y comodidad permanece en su sitio a la espera de nada. Sólo la lluvia cae del cielo. Aquél ser de ojos de mar ya no era más un indefenso inconsciente. A lo largo de su trayecto entendió el miserable sentido de la vida, lo cerda que puede ser la justicia (nunca es justa) que escapaba de cualquier naturaleza razonable. Entonces ¿por qué peleaba? Porque buscaba obtener su lugar en el mundo, porque quería encontrar algo o alguien que llevara su misma ideología.

Siempre admirado por su inteligencia y fortaleza, parecía ser que el cascarón le quedaba algo grande. Un hombre reservado, solitario, un completo paria que no parecía necesitar nada. Nadie se explicaba la razón por la cual era tan fuerte, tan diestro. Ni el más dedicado agente pudo igualar su fuerza por mucho que muriera cada día en su vano intento de ser más fuerte. Al parecer el ser humano tiene un extraño complejo ambiguo en donde se ve débil y busca ser fuerte porque asume que por ser lo que es merece serlo. Pero él no pensaba así. No le importaban los halagos, ni los cargos. Sólo quería una cosa: no estar solo, acabar con la soledad y darle el curso a su vida que siempre ha buscado.

_No se sabe a ciencia cierta qué es lo que sucedió, se desconoce cuál es el eslabón que surgió de la transición entre depredador y futuro monstruo que lo volvería presa. Nacieron aquellos necrófagos que conocemos como ghouls. Casi exactamente iguales a nosotros, la diferencia genética es casi nula: compartimos el 98.9% de los genes con ellos, sólo un 1.2% es lo que nos hace diferentes, lo que nos ha vuelto su presa, ellos son la evolución de nuestra especie y por ende su único instinto es comernos. Pero el humano pensante con esa mente enorme sólo busca seguir viviendo, se niega a saberse inferior y ha explotado hasta la más pequeña neurona con el fin de encontrar un modo de sobrevivir, y lo encontró. Nuevamente el cerebro le otorgó la posibilidad de retomar la cumbre de la cadena alimenticia. Pero eso parece estar mal, la naturaleza no lo permitiría_

Su lucha contra los ghouls no radicaba en odio ni venganza, simplemente buscaba sobrellevar la lucha natural por la supervivencia, demostrarse a sí mismo que la sola mente bastaba para derrotar a un dios mismo, porque ¿qué es la envoltura mas que un montón de estructuras que a fin de cuentas son lo mismo para todos? Células de todo tipo, tejidos variados a fin de cuentas hechos de lo mismo: átomos. Sólo la forma que adoptaban era lo que le daba esa característica de poder ser más fuerte o más débil, pero en esencia era lo mismo. Él entendía eso. Entendía su posición en la evolución, y buscaba que mediante su lucha el resto de la humanidad entendiera eso: no hay de forma natural un solo ser vivo que mate por placer excepto 2 seres: el humano, y el ghoul. Originalmente el necrófago no asume como delito el asesinato de un humano por el simple hecho de que alimento necesita del mismo modo en que a un humano no le pesa el matar a algún otro animal porque lo que necesita es alimento. Uno se come a otro, pero el hombre es egoísta, es el único que ha desarrollado maldad verdadera, y el ghoul al ser algo que provino de este también posee esa maldad. Pero seguirla o no es libre albedrío, y ellos y los humanos la tienen…eso quería probar: un ghoul y un humano no son diferentes en nada salvo en las armas que usan para lograr sus cometidos. Es por eso que casi no peleaba, sólo cuando era necesario. Él no quería ir matando a diestra y siniestra como si fuera una bestia sin entendimiento. Creyó en algún punto de su vida que moriría y con él se llevaría esta idea, pero encontró a alguien que pensaba igual, alguien que jamás imaginó conocer, alguien que escapaba de cualquier entendimiento, incluso la misma naturaleza parecía no comprenderlo.

Un híbrido artificial, algo que era ambos y ninguno a la vez.

_Un humano y un ghoul pertenecen al mismo género, pueden procrear vida entre sí, pero es algo casi imposible. Aún cuando la compatibilidad genética es asombrosamente alta es un triste factor el que hace casi imposible la formación de un feto: la alimentación. Si es una humana quien se embaraza de un ghoul, el producto en su necesidad de carne comenzará a devorar a la madre, en el caso de ser una ghoul la embarazada por un humano será el feto quien muera pues el cuerpo de la madre lo absorbería como alimento. Sin embargo para los dos casos sólo hay una cosa que pueda salvar la gestación y requiere de todo el esfuerzo del vientre materno: la madre humana tendría que volverse caníbal, la madre ghoul debería incrementar de sobremanera su ingesta de carne y, aún así, es casi nula la probabilidad de que nazca. Pero en el extraño caso de que se dé el milagro y naciera, sería algo trágico. Un híbrido, hasta donde se sabe, es infértil. Además este ser no es uno ni el otro, es ambos en la misma proporción y por ende vivirá una vida catastrófica, en medio del limbo. Incluso si fuera fértil este híbrido es muy baja la probabilidad de que encuentre a otro igual con el cual procrear, podría hacerlo con un humano o con un ghoul, pero es casi inexistente esa idea. Al parecer la naturaleza sí puede ser injusta y retorcida._

Sabía de aquel que era conocido como búho, este tenía un hijo que era poseedor de un solo hijo…el temido híbrido que era superior a los de sangre pura. Parece ilógica la superioridad de alguien que es ambos y ninguno, pero es justamente esta perfecta unión la que lo vuelve superior: posee la habilidad mental de un humano (aquella que ha salvado a esa especie por millones de años) y la fuerza física y el kagune de un ghoul, en conjunto surge un ser de aspecto indestructible. Quiso contactar con el híbrido, pero jamás pudo ir más allá de su padre. Él era admirado por haberlo derrotado, mas nunca lo mató. Conocía su posición y valiéndose de ella podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Cuando le llegó el informe de aquel cien pies le intrigó ver que se reportaba como "semi kakuja", si no estaba completo no era porque le faltara canibalizar más, era porque él en sí mismo no era un ghoul completo. Otro híbrido. Pero este ser era artificial, creación de un enfermo que sabrá el universo qué deseaba. Quiso conocerlo, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad…al inicio.

Una tarde llamó a su oficina a ese nuevo empleado de pelo mantequilla, lo había investigado y encontró su vínculo con aquel chico que deseaba conocer. Viéndose descubierto no tuvo más remedio que hablar, y no por miedo, no por querer acabar con todo. Fue porque en esa charla entendió que aquel hombre de pelo níveo no era un enemigo como tal. Le pidió una sola cosa: que cuidara de él, su persona más preciada, su amigo. Asintió, porque cuidar de alguien no significa darle todo y perdonarle todo, cuidar significaba resguardar la integridad, y si sólo con la muerte aquel chico era libre entonces se la daría. Le conmovió el profundo afecto que ese joven le tenía al que era mitad y mitad, y al inicio no entendió la causa de tanta ternura.

Y llegó el fatídico día

Jamás vio algo así, aquel ser de leuco pelo como el de él que andaba torpemente como quien es presa de alguna toxina que le embrutece los sentidos. Entendió por qué le llamaban cien pies…aquel kagune monstruoso emulaba uno, un semi kakuja. Al inicio no entendió por qué actuaba de ese modo, atacaba sin hacerlo del todo, se defendía a medias, era como si ya no quisiera pelear, como si estuviera harto de todo y simplemente el miedo y el orgullo por preservar algo inexistente eran lo que lo movían. Quiso darle el golpe final, se apiadaría de ese pobre ser que sufría. Pero no pudo. Hubo un momento en el que vio a sus ojos y comenzó a entender. No podía matarlo.

Lo que vio, lo que escuchó…eso y el hecho de que un sólo ataque bastó para verse herido por mano del híbrido lo consternaron, era la primera vez que un ghoul era capaz de lastimarlo. Ese chico era fuerte, y se volvería mucho más fuerte, incluso más que el búho de un ojo. Pero todo ese poder abrumador y aberrante escondía algo precioso, una blancura reluciente, una pureza bañada en dolor. Recordó las palabras del rubio que ya no estaba más y tomó su decisión. Asestó una estocada en un ojo, luego en el otro, y dejó al desdichado ser tirado con la masa encefálica perforada. Eso no lo mataría, pero ayudaría en su cometido. Ayudado por un par de leales agentes el cuerpo del chico fue llevado a una base alejada del distrito, y fue atendido con los mejores cuidados mientras en su informe redactó una sola cosa: Cien pies. Ghoul nivel ss, estado: eliminado.

Si lo borraba del mapa, era una oportunidad para un renacer espléndido. Cuidó de él. Lo vio recuperarse hasta que llegó el día de despertar. Aquel joven estaba asustado, la incertidumbre de quien no recuerda nada le llevaron a querer pelear pero fue más dominante la angustia. Paralizado encontró la salvación en los brazos de quien quiso acogerlo.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy?

-Esta es una base de la CCG, tú eres un humano que sufrió un accidente, para salvarte te implantaron una quinque que es básicamente el kagune de un ghoul, tu nombre es Sasaki Haise y yo seré tu mentor-ya había tenido todo previsto. El menor no entendió, ni siquiera sabía lo que era un ghoul. Meses de cuidados y entrenamiento le ayudaron, hicieron que el joven sin memoria anduviera de nuevo, era como ver a un bebé dar los primeros y torpes pasos.

Entendió finalmente porque el amigo rubio amaba tanto a ese muchacho de pelo extraño y bicolor.

Ese muchacho siempre se esforzaba por ser el mejor, siempre veía por sus compañeros, por la gente. Atento, ávido lector, estudioso y fuerte, incluso cuando sufría de amnesia preservaba gran parte de su personalidad original. Era feliz cuidándolo, vio en él una esperanza, con él se había acabado su soledad. Pero nada es para siempre, todo muta, todo sigue su curso. Por más que amara y cuidara al dulce híbrido mantenerlo así era imposible, con el tiempo volvería a su naturaleza, sería doloroso pero inevitable.

-Arima… ¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante

-Bueno, vine a darte el reporte de la investigación, y a disculparme.

-Entiendo-tomó el documento y le dio la espalda.

-…-le miró con desconcierto y se acercó un poco más-¿no estás…molesto de que me haya descontrolado?

-Hiciste un buen reporte-dejó las hojas en el escritorio y lo miró al entender que el menor parecía querer escuchar algo extra-no estoy molesto, de hecho es bueno que de vez en cuando eso pase.

El contrario no pareció entender. Su superior realmente no estaba molesto.

-Haise, ¿nunca te has preguntado sobre tu pasado, tu familia, tus amigos de antes? ¿No te gustaría saber más? ¿Si has amado antes?

-uhm…-lo sopesó mucho y, como no queriendo dijo lo primero que pudo-pues a veces me intriga, pero la verdad creo que no me gustaría saber. No sé cómo era antes ni lo que viví, pero algo me dice que fue horrible y temo que si vuelvo a eso quedaré loco, además soy feliz con esta vida que llevo, todos son como mi familia: Akira es mi mamá, Arima es mi papá, y la escuadra son como.. .hermanos, o algo así.

-Familia ¿eh?-sonrió notoriamente satisfecho-siempre me ha enorgullecido el hecho de acogerte, eres un verdadero orgullo como hijo, aunque-le tomó del hombro y su mirada pareció hacerse triste-nada es para siempre, quizás todo esto sea una ilusión, incluso tu yo actual es como un holograma que se formó para ayudarte a vivir esta nueva etapa, llegará el día en que recuerdes.

Le dio la espalda y con ello fue la orden de que se retirar. El menor quedó pasmado y terminó por irse. Él entendía que no era un humano con una quinque implantada, él era otra cosa que no tenía lugar en ningún lado…si recordaba volvería a un hoyo de vacío al que le temía, estaba seguro de eso, pero a le vez algo le inquietaba y le exigía volver en sí por mucho que doliera.

El frío hombre de lentes descubrió cosas nuevas…un calor creciente en su pecho, sabía que si la flama que encendía el calor en su ser se iba se desmoronaría, pero si no era de ese modo jamás vería su sueño completo. La única forma de hacer que todo cambiara era regando y cultivando la tierra del clavel que poco a poco mutaba en algo complejo y de superior belleza, florecería y todo llegaría a término.

El tiempo pasó, único testigo y prueba de la existencia de lo vivo y lo inerte, y con él el jardinero dejaba casi lista la cosecha. Una gélida tarde visitó el huerto, sabía que la temporada estaba próxima, se le iba de las manos aquello que amaba, el hermoso legado que originalmente fue producto de la cruel avaricia humana. Le miró al entrar y no pudo quitarle la vista, presa de su extraña belleza. Aquello que es extraño y que crece en la incertidumbre sólo puede poseer lo más sublime, la magnificencia añorada. Los perspicaces ojos grises se fijaron en los ajenos, era una mirada curiosa como si de un felino se tratase, pero los movimientos eran los de un cordero que busca el alimento de la mano de su cuidador. El más maduro entendía eso, y sonriente lo tomó. Sólo a él le sonreía, sólo a él su ser había dado.

Sostuvo el legado que le fue dado y dejó un único gesto de afecto. Con la boca apresó los labios ajenos, y acarició los suaves pétalos del capullo que estaba por florecer nuevamente. Una mariposa posada en la corola, corola que la recibió a brazos abiertos y la apresó. El amor fraternal se volvió algo más profundo y carnal a la vez. Quisieron los 2 amantes poseerse antes de que la metamorfosis se viera completada, y así fue. Frío manto dio cobijo a quienes trotaban entre sueños, cuidó del lazo mientras este durara y guardó en su negro mar los últimos vestigios de aquella bomba química, sentimientos abrumadores

El cuidador llenó la soledad con la presencia de su amado híbrido. Tres años bastaron para hacer que la parte libre de su conciencia le perteneciera al joven mestizo de dulce sonrisa

Y la noche se fue, llevándose con ella todo. Y ya nada pudo retornar, con la alborada el capullo se abrió, el cordero se arrancó la piel. Era hora.

La última puerta fue abierta y emergió lo que por tanto permaneció oculto. Doloroso cambio que parecía guiarlo a la locura, con ojos tristes pero con sonrisa esperanzadora aquel que le cuidó con amor le vio resurgir, y para completar el ciclo sucedió lo inevitable.

Aquel que volvió a ser él mismo canalizó la fuerza y el saber que le habían dado para acabar con el origen del tormento, aquella persona que era como él: un híbrido perfecto. Cruenta batalla la que se formó en donde dos iguales no pudieron convivir, y sólo uno vivió. Ante la orgullosa mirada de mar Kaneki se posó, a sus pies el cuerpo destrozado del búho de un ojo yacía inerte. El más maduro encontró una tristeza inmensa.

-Ahora volverás a estar solo, has acabado con la única persona que era como tu…sin Kanou es posible que la creación de más híbridos sea lenta…tal vez en un futuro surja alguien similar a ti.

-No-fue la fría respuesta-me gustaría que no existiera nadie como yo, es una vida pesada que no le deseo a nadie-sonrió un poco-¿sabes? No estaré solo.

-Pero sabes que sucederá-se aproximó a él-al menos yo he de dejar tu vida, sabes lo que tienes qué hacer.

-Me gustaría que fuera diferente-bajó la vista.

-No hay otro modo, de igual forma con la sangre que he perdido eso sucederá tarde o temprano…me gustaría que fuera por tu mano. Destrúyeme a mí que te alejé de quienes te amaron, a mi que dejé que tu amigo muriera, a mi que te usé como un títere para llegar al búho.

-A tí, que me cuidaste tanto-una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Elevó uno de las extremidades de su kagune y proclamó con el filo de esta el último alimento que le daría la fuerza para seguir con el legado de aquel hermoso hombre que lo acogió- A ti a quien amo tanto…

Llevó el cadáver entre sus brazos y no dejó que nadie lo viera, el solitario mestizo tomó como suyo la vitalidad de su cuidador, así sería uno solo con él. Volvería a la cafetería quizás, tenía cuentas pendientes y una vida por tratar de vivir

Hide, su buen amigo. Arima, su amado protector. Ahora vivían dentro de él.

Nunca estaría solo, no tenía por qué llorar más.

El cometido final se cumplió, poco a poco lo demás con el tiempo se cosecharía. Secó la última lágrima y caminó a la salida del recinto en ruinas, y se sintió cegado por la luz de la luna…era hermosa. A lo lejos una mano se extendió, agitándose en el aire mientras su dueño pelimorado sonreía con esmero, era hora de seguir.

Bueno, realmente no sé mucho de Arima sí que no quise arriesgarme a hacer algo más profundo en cuanto a sus sentimientos, por eso no quise ponerle lemon. Me he inspirado un poco en el cuento de El híbrido de Franz Kafka. Sí, me basé en la teoría de que Kaneki se cenó a Hide, pero quise tomar esto para darle otro enfoque a lo que Arima siempre deseó (mera suposición mía)

Y pues nada, creo que eso es todo por ahora XD que he escrito esto en una hora libre que tuve entre clases…


End file.
